Missing eachother
by Kiara Baloney
Summary: Remember when Courtney got voted off the island? How does Duncan and Courtney react? Me Very bad at summaries..Just read the story.. It's also a mushy gushy story.. Lots of feelings involved.


(Duncan's POV)

Duncan sighed as he looked out to the boat that was taking Courtney away to who knows where.

"My Princess." Duncan thought. "How could they take her away?"

"Are you gonna be okay dude?" Geoff asked.

"I'm fine!" Duncan said. "Besides she's just a chick!

Geoff knew that Courtney was more than a chick to Duncan, but said nothing. "Duncan. We're here for you dude…" said Geoff quietly. Duncan glared at him. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!! As I said before she's just a girl! I just liked teasing her! Duncan shouted. "Now just leave me alone!

Geoff walked away over to Bridgette and DJ…

"Is he okay?" Bridgette asked concerned.

"Yeah, we know Courtney meant a lot to him. DJ added… Geoff sighed "He's denying it all now. And he won't take any help. Sometimes he can be so stubborn." Geoff said. "I wonder how Courtney's doing." said Bridgette.

(Courtney's POV)

Courtney sighed as she watched the dock of shame fade from view. She looked at the skull Duncan made for her and turned it over and started reading what was on the back… It read:

_DxC_

_Princess,_

_Words can't describe my feelings for you… You mean the world to me….. I have never felt this way about a girl…. The way your freckles show up when you're mad is so sexy… The way you yell at me…. Just the way you talk to me makes me smile inside….. I have never been the kind of person to share my feelings to anyone…. But I can't hide them when it comes to you… I guess I'm not that big of a bad boy after all…. Don't tell anybody……….. But these three words show my feelings about you most of all… I love you._

_Love,_

_Your bad boy Duncan_

_P.S: That kiss was wonderful!_

Courtney smiled as tears came down her face.

"I love you too Duncan….."

Duncan's POV.

Duncan sighed… "I have to win the money now… for the both of us………….."

(When Duncan gets voted off)

Duncan's POV

After getting over the scare Chef gave him Duncan sat down.

I sighed. "I failed us both Princess, I'm sorry."

The boat slowly made its way across the body of water. I looked in to my reflection in the water… Then back up to where the boat was heading…. I looked astonished at the beautiful resort that stood before me.

Courtney's POV

I looked out to the boat that was slowly heading towards the resort dock. I put on my best smile for the loser of the week, just like the other losers smiled at me when I was the loser of the week.

Duncan's POV

Believe or not every single loser was standing on the dock smiling at me. Wait???? Princess is a loser!!!! Where is she?!?!?! I need to find her!

Courtney's POV

I tried to look over the heads of my fellow losers but had no luck… Darn! I want to see who the loser is!

Duncan's POV

Every one looked shocked when I stepped off the boat… I guess they didn't expect me to lose… I don't blame them. I didn't expect me to lose either!

Courtney's POV

Everyone's looking shocked at the loser… I bet its Gwen or something… Then all of a sudden people started pushing me to the middle of the crowd of people where the loser was waiting…. Wait! The loser is Duncan!!!!

Duncan's POV

I saw her! PRINCESS!!!!!! I missed her so much!!

I smirked at her……………

Courtney POV

He smirked at me!! Oh how I missed his smirk!!! Then with out thinking I ran to him!!!

Duncan POV

She ran to me and gave me the BIGGEST hug ever…

I smiled at her….. I missed her so much!!!

No one's POV

"I missed you so much Duncan!" said Courtney quietly.

"I knew you would miss me…. I missed you too Princess." Courtney smiled at the pet name, happy to hear his voice again. "Do you still have it?" asked Duncan. "Of course! I would never lose the skull you gave me…… you're such a softy!" Courtney teased. "Aw I bet you were crying when you read It." said Duncan. "So what??? That was the most emotional thing I ever read!" said Courtney defensively. "Hey! It wasn't THAT emotional!! I'm still a tough guy!! Said Duncan. "_Sure _you are." said Courtney Sarcastically. "I love you Courtney." said Duncan… Courtney pulled him in for a passionate make out session… When they were done they smiled at each other. "I love you too Duncan." Courtney said as she smiled and hugged him.


End file.
